psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Fetishistic transvestism
Transvestic fetishism is a sexual fetish for the clothing of the opposite gender. It is one of a number of cross-dressing behaviours and is primarily a psychiatric term. (Attraction to the clothing of the same gender is called homeovestism). Transvestic fetishism, fetishistic transvestism and sometimes transvestism are also often used to describe any sexual behaviour or arousal that is in any way connected to clothes of the other gender. Especially the latter is problematic, because transvestism and cross-dressing are neither a sexual fetish, nor do they necessarily have anything to do with sexual behaviour or arousal. Also, not every sexual behaviour where clothes of the other gender are involved are transvestic fetishism, they are also often used in sexual roleplay without being a fetish. Also, many transgendered people, mostly transwomen, also cross-dress before coming out in sexual contexts to relieve their cross-gender feelings. This behavior is likewise not considered transvestic fetishism, as it is not cross-dressing for sexual pleasure, rather it is simply their self-gender expression. Some male transvestic fetishists collect women's clothing, e.g. nightgowns, slips and other types of nightwear and lingerie. They may dress in these feminine garments and take photographs of themselves to live out their secret fantasies. Many men love the feeling of wearing silk or nylon and adore the silky fabric of women's nightwear and lingerie. Most transvestic fetishists are said to be heterosexual men, although there are no studies that accurately represent either their sexual orientation or gender, and most information on this is based on anecdotal evidence or informal surveys. For a small number of individuals, this gender dysphoria becomes a fixed part of their lives and is accompanied by the desire to dress and live permanently as a female and to seek hormonal or surgical reassignment.http://www.mindspring.com/~karen.anne.taylor/tvfetish.html As a psychiatric condition There are two key criteria before a psychiatric diagnosis of "transvestic fetishism" is made: # Recurrent, intense sexually arousing fantasies, urges, or behaviour, involving cross-dressing. # This causes clinically significant distress or impairment, whether socially, at work, or elsewhere. Thus, transvestic fetishism is not considered a mental illness unless it causes significant problems for the person concerned. ' Fetishistic transvestism: Theoretical approaches' *Fetishistic transvestism: Biological perspective *Fetishistic transvestism: Evolutionary-neurodevelopmental perspective *Fetishistic transvestism: Psychodynamic perspective *Fetishistic transvestism: Cognitive perspective *Fetishistic transvestism: Interpersonal perspective ' Fetishistic transvestism: History of the disorder' *historical sources *famous clinicans ' Fetishistic transvestism: Epidemiology' * Fetishistic transvestism: Incidence * Fetishistic transvestism: Prevalence * Fetishistic transvestism: Morbidity * Fetishistic transvestism: Mortality * Fetishistic transvestism: Racial distribution * Fetishistic transvestism: Age distribution * Fetishistic transvestism: Sex distribution ' Fetishistic transvestism: Risk factors' * Fetishistic transvestism: Known evidence of risk factors * Fetishistic transvestism: theories of possible risk factors ' Fetishistic transvestism: Etiology' * Fetishistic transvestism: Known evidence of causes * Fetishistic transvestism: Theories of possible causes ' Fetishistic transvestism: Diagnosis & evaluation' * Fetishistic transvestism: Psychological tests * Fetishistic transvestism: Differential diagnosis * Fetishistic transvestism: Evaluation protocols ' Fetishistic transvestism: Treatment' * Fetishistic transvestism: Outcome studies * Fetishistic transvestism: Treatment protocols * Fetishistic transvestism: Treatment considerations * Fetishistic transvestism: Evidenced based treatment * Fetishistic transvestism: Theory based treatment * Fetishistic transvestism: Team working considerations * Fetishistic transvestism: Followup ' Fetishistic transvestism: For people with this difficulty' * Fetishistic transvestism: User:how to get help * Fetishistic transvestism: User:self help materials * Fetishistic transvestism: User:useful reading * Fetishistic transvestism: User:useful websites * Fetishistic transvestism: User:user feedback on treatment of this condition ' Fetishistic transvestism: For their carers' * Fetishistic transvestism: Carer:how to get help * Fetishistic transvestism: Carer:useful reading * Fetishistic transvestism: Carer:useful websites Fetishistic transvestism: Academic support materials * Fetishistic transvestism: Lecture slides * Fetishistic transvestism: Lecture notes * Fetishistic transvestism: Lecture handouts * Fetishistic transvestism: Multimedia materials * Fetishistic transvestism: Other academic support materials * Fetishistic transvestism: Anonymous fictional case studies for training ' Fetishistic transvestism: For the practitioner' * Fetishistic transvestism: Practitioner:further reading * Fetishistic transvestism: Practioner:useful websites References * Stratton, Jon (1996). The Desirable Body: Cultural Fetishism and the Erotics of Consumption. Manchester University Press. ISBN 0-7190-4701-3 * Tyler, Carole-Anne (2003). Female Impersonation. Routledge. ISBN 0-415-91687-9 Notes See also *Cross-dressing *List of transgender-related topics *Transgender *Transvestism Category:Transgender people and behavior Category:Sexual and gender identity disorders Category:Sexual fetishism :de:Transvestitischer Fetischismus :es:Fetichismo travestista :is:Transvestic fetishism :he:פטישיזם טרנסווסטי :nl:Travestiet :ru:Фетишистский трансвестизм